


Wild Desires

by Magnus_L, terrae



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Angst, Dates, Erik is a Spy, Falling In Love, Love Affair, Love Confessions, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Secret Identity, Sexual Deprivation, Shaw is an asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 20:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13279167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnus_L/pseuds/Magnus_L, https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrae/pseuds/terrae
Summary: Mystery is brewing in New York, a very vigilant CIA agent by the name of Erik Lehnsherr is assigned to pay Dr. Sebastian Shaw - who is also a scientist - and his spouse, Charles Xavier, an essential visit. Joining this case is hard-edged, ex-criminal hacker mastermind Logan Howlett, who on this case is given the name Stanley Jobson. Under the sheets, there is a sensual passion and a heavily involved love affair flourishing between Xavier and Lehnsherr, with the telepath not knowing of his counterpart's real mutation or identity.'Misdirection. What the eyes see and the ears hear, the mind believes.' What could this mean?





	Wild Desires

**Author's Note:**

> This was our attempt at transforming our roleplay into a fanfic. We hope you enjoy it!

_**ERIK** _

Spies had so many risks to take in their lives. They weren't allowed family because it was simply deemed too nagging. Having a wife, children, it put them at risk as well. You encountered many enemies in life as it was but being in the government snatched you away from their presence at very inopportune moments: a baseball game, a dress rehearsal, perhaps even a spelling bee. Come what may, you had to vanish into nothingness to make it to your very insisting job. Not to mention all the names, personalities, and mannerisms you acquired for a specific job. Sometimes you lost yourself in the tide and your identity was so hard to find among all of those you've scraped by along the way. Relationships no longer mattered, they were discarded wholly and that was why he didn’t have any friends whatsoever. Though he still did have a close bond with his mother, at times he did avoid her because he didn’t want her life to be threatened.

When disaster struck in Haiti, he went and volunteered to work. Since he had knowledge of construction, he lugged some metal and other building equipment there and did labor along with the other men there and even some women decided to lend a hand in their own way. While there, he also helped some orphaned children find homes and learned their customs, their traditions. As a matter of fact, he wore the traditional Haitian clothing for men, went and prayed with them even if he didn't believe in what they did and even picked up their language while he was there. For a couple of months after that, he visited a monastery in Asia and went to pray with Buddhist monks. Once he found inner peace and managed to connect with himself again, he went back to work. That was something he needed more so than anything. There were so many times he felt like he was derailing, he just needed to piece it all together and that's when Moira offered him to be humble and help those in need because he did love doing that, after all.

All his life, he'd wanted to help people and some may call spying a  _dirty business_ and it sure as hell may be but someone had to do it. It didn’t matter who, it just needed to be done. When he was hired for the position, his life changed completely. The requirements that were listed off were never-ending and eventually, he got his license to carry and got approved by the government that he was not some deranged psychopath that would put himself or other people who are innocent in harm's way. They also tested how he communicated with people as that would be something he would often find himself doing. If he had the charm he required in order to do his job right, then he would most likely be hired, which he passed every test with flying colors. 

On the morning of his thirty-fifth birthday, he found a letter attached to his office door.

  
                                Good evening Agent Lehnsherr, 

                                 I have a task for you today. We have been following a certain Dr. Sebastian Shaw. To this letter I have attached  
                                 his personal information. I have all of his credentials and a couple of more things concerning his height, w-  
                                 eight and otherwise, anything that will make your job easier. Many have reported that after visiting his cli-  
                                 nic, which is located somewhere close to Westchester where he resides, the patients either disappear or   
                                 are somewhat traumatized. Some have come forward anonymously and will remain so under the protection  
                                 of United States laws. I need you to go to  _1407 Graymalkin Lane, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York_.  
                                 For your next task, you're going to be a man named Max Eisenhardt, a businessman who's quite naive with his   
                                 money and known for it as well. You are very wealthy and inherited a lot of your money from an uncle who has   
                                 recently passed away. Shaw is constantly looking for business partners, so this won't be at all suspicious. Any who  
                                 are wealthy, he'll keep them close as acquaintances. You have to be there tomorrow at eight o'clock, we'll have   
                                 everything set up for you. Be sharp, wear something nice. I suspect you won't have any trouble.

  
                                                                                             Best of luck, (and regards,)

                                                                                             Moira MacTaggert

  
                                                                                                                                                                                                            

Couldn't she just have come and spoken to him? Always with the dramatics, that woman, all with protocol and all. Soon enough he found the file as promised. It contained all of Shaw's details and everything that they were suspicious of. There were a couple which were similar but Moira is always thorough regarding her investigations, that's what he admired about her. The woman had drive, he wasn't going to lie and she didn't let anything stop her from doing what she wanted. Sure, she sometimes got herself into trouble but he did, too. In a weird way, they had a very good connection as boss and employee.

Behind the profile that was Shaw's he discovered his own and he read through it a couple of times and practised this new character. It wasn't far from who he really was so that made it easier but regardless, it was still work and he had to take it seriously. Shaw's picture may as well be a mugshot. God, what an ugly mug, he was horrifying, even if he looked clean and very well-trimmed. There was just something naturally chilling about him. Not that Erik was personally afraid but he could see why there would be an uproar about what he's really doing. He seemed like your average Joe if you didn't know him but... Erik knew people. It was a routine, nothing special. The time came, he dressed in nice clothes, put on cologne, just did everything he usually would do when he'd go the night out on the town. Eventually, he made it there in his Porsche and made his way up the steps and nudged against a couple of people to get to the bouncer or monitor, whoever he was. "Max Eisenhardt," he spoke, peering over the list himself. 

Moira had tried to deal him a change of cards but it never worked, she warned him about getting himself unnecessarily killed but he replied with, 'Isn't that in the job description? Besides, who'll do it if not me? And I'm always careful regardless of my nature.' And while he never expressed it, there were spies in his field that had families, and he'd rather it be him than them.

Being a mutant rights activist, you'd think he wouldn't care less about his human counterparts but he did. Some of them he had a connection with but he never let it get beyond a friendly business relationship. Letting people in wasn't his style. The fewer people around him the less vulnerable he was and the fewer weaknesses. That was important in their line of work. Being tied down just wasn't his thing either. Already, he could imagine the disappointment from his spouse or significant other, telling him he was working too much and didn't pay nearly enough attention to them and then it would end up in a messy breakup or divorce and why should he be selfish enough to put someone through that knowing what would happen? And put himself through that as well along the way. 

This place was huge. Finding Shaw in this mess was just the same as delving into a haystack attempting to find a needle. The party wasn't booming in the least bit when it came to music, it was all elegant and formal. Something he wasn't used to, he'd never get used to the tight suits, even though he looked damn good and professional in them. As always. Erik was a very confident guy, he had no doubt he was good looking. Many people told him that and he didn't ever think he wasn't. 

  
There was a lovely woman dressed in a shimmering gold dress, her hair was done up in an updo and she had some makeup on, which was surprisingly light. She had a nice tint to her lips so all she needed was some lip gloss to accentuate that. "Hi," he said, already approaching her with a charm, reaching to peck her hand lightly. "Do you happen to know where Shaw is?" The lady smiled at him and shook her head. "I just got here, sorry. I don't know. But.." Erik cut her off, "I'll see you inside, I'm sorry, I have to go." And like that, he left her standing there mesmerized. Then he saw a shaggy-haired kid smoking a cigarette. May as well be a kid, he looked so young. Erik got in his personal space and went, "Excuse me?" When he caught his attention, he asked, "Do you know where Sebastian Shaw is?" There was a light chill outside but those eyes definitely warmed you up. What a beauty.

Yes, the man looked tired but other than that he was absolutely stunning. No, he had to stay focused. Shaw was a potentially very dangerous man. Tonight, there could be some kind of key to unlock a few things about him, a gateway, he doubted it would be resolved that quickly but he was hoping for a quick cleanup at least. Blending in was important, so he gently pulled out a cigarette himself and nudged the other guy lightly. "Got a light?" He asked, pretending to search for his own in his pockets but coming up dry. When hitting a target, you had to make sure they were at the exact spot at the exact time in the exact position for you to make your perfect hit.

"Do I know where he is?" replied the kid. "What, are you eager to meet the ever legendary good doctor? Unbelievable," he shook his head, waving his hand in the direction of the party. "He'll be over there, waiting for you as he waits for all his guests. Sebastian is a very observant associate, and he cares about his acquaintances," He replied crisply, like one reciting a speech. 

Upon peering into the eyes of a young soul, you usually saw this overwhelming amount of livelihood but this man's eyes were just very... extinguished. Those lips made up for it. They were a pleasant cherry and there were a couple of light freckles scattered across from what he could gather, or perhaps that was the way the lighting shone on his face. The suit was tailored to fit him, he could tell because he filled it well despite his outstandingly small frame. There was something about his physique, you just could  _tell_ he was young. Even the shape of his bone, he just had the skin stretched over it, that porcelain skin, so fresh, supple, soft. A redness brushed down his cheek and at the sides of his mouth; must have been from the cold. The more Erik stared at him, the more qualities he found about this specific character. They were all vain because he didn't know him personally so how could he compliment his personality if he didn't even speak to him about it yet? _Legendary_. Yeah, sure, if you can say that about him.

Finally finding a light in his own pockets, he sparked the wheel and a fire burned out of the lighter, he lit up his cigarette and took his first drag, "Who isn't? I've heard good things about his work," he played along, shrugging his shoulder as he flicked the butt of his cigarette and pocketed his other hand. "I'm sure he does, I'll see him shortly." 

"I haven't seen you before," the kid seemed to stare him up and down and he couldn't help but chuckle. That had been heard so many times by him throughout his career that it was by now a rehearsed response. With different situations came different words but the main bit is mostly the same, the core.

"Well, I'm a bit new to the scene. I recently inherited a bit of money from my uncle." Then he paused, watching the lady in the gold dress still eyeing him from across the area but he tried to divert her from his charm as he snipped the eye contact and went back to face the young man. "Recently I opened up a small business selling medicine so I think that Shaw and I would be good business partners. I figured, if I have friends in high places I'll be successful myself in this as well." If only people knew he came from dirt and the ghettos. He had developed an appreciation for money but not to the point that he showed it off or abused it. People like that disgust him. Sometimes when you're privileged you tend to lose sight of things.

"You get a wad of cash and you're that eager to spend it? Have you ever thought of paying attention to stocks? Fastest way to lose money, or—or go to a club, for Christ's sake, sleep with a model," he chuckled. 

With the brunet going over the list of things he could be doing, he couldn't help but internally laugh. It's just that people don't even know what you're thinking, why you're really there and what your intentions are. Sure, he represented himself in a way but that doesn't mean that's really him. People show you what they want you to see but never their raw, real selves. Invading a man's personal space was never smart unless you had a prior encounter with them or it was established that those gestures are alright but Erik didn't flinch, he just stood there and furrowed his brows together as if he had no idea what he was talking about. The fact that the brunet both offended him and complimented him in one sentence said a lot about him and he was intrigued to get to know more but unfortunately, he wasn't his target for tonight. So, of course, he had to pass.

It was bad not to introduce yourself from the beginning but he might as well do it now. Extending his hand, he went, "Max Eisenhardt."

Ungluing himself from the walls of the fountain, the kid approached him, rather than taking his hand, he took Erik's wrist and curled his arms towards Erik's chest, patting it slightly in a way that could be described as condescending. "Go home, Mr Eisenhardt. There are about a million other things you could do instead of spending a Saturday evening between a couple of old farts. A man with your... physique—er,  _demeanour_  is not worthy of a place like this." Another pat, and the kid withdrew his hands gingerly before he disappeared inside.

Invading a man's personal space was never smart unless you had a prior encounter with them or it was established that those gestures are alright but Erik didn't flinch, he just stood there and furrowed his brows together as if he had no idea what he was talking about. The fact that the brunet both offended him and complimented him in one sentence said a lot about him and he was intrigued to get to know more but unfortunately, he wasn't his target for tonight. So, of course, he had to pass. 

Finishing off his cigarette, he tossed it on the ground and stomped on it, putting it out before he popped some breath mints in his mouth and made his way inside, eyeing the grand hallway that was sparkling with the chandelier set in the middle, it was dazzling and definitely grand. There was a red carpet descending from both ends of the stairs to the large one in the middle that connected the other two together and the carpet was sprawled all the way down to the front door. In the middle there was a portrait of Shaw - it was clearly handpainted, oil-based paint from the looks of it. The artist definitely did a beautiful job, the candidate, however, wasn't so ideal. The number of vases and expensive materials that caught his eyes were endless. Each corner he turned to and faced there was a piece of history and art and all kinds of other things mingling together and it was truly spectacular that someone could afford so much when there are people at the moment living like he did when he was a child. It was so unfair. Erik didn't want to dwell on it and get personal matters involved so he strayed away from the thought and instead picked up a champagne glass and took a few sips from it, his eyes fluttering from underneath the rim, at just the right moment to catch the young man's eyes, see Shaw and their kissing. Gross. Erik almost visibly shivered. He wondered what it was like to kiss a man like that, must be why the kid looked so miserable. Sure, to some people Shaw is genuinely appealing and maybe the man did find him attractive but he doubted it, highly. Especially with the disinterest in the kiss and his body language, it was as if he was begging for it to come to an end. This, however, provided him with  _so_ many opportunities. 

Now he had two people of interest: Shaw and this young brunet. 

Clearly, they were a couple, and he did realize that there were some couples who keep things from each other but he must know something that will interest him so he'll target them both. For a moment, Erik made it  a point to eye him from across the room, give him bedroom eyes before he silently approached Shaw once the kiss had broken off and the steamy couple decided to cool off, he nudged himself in and went, "Quite the lovely eye-candy you have there," he grinned, extending his hand out. "I'm Max Eisenhardt. You must be Sebastian Shaw, it's a pleasure to meet you." Everything about Erik screamed money. From the Ralph Lauren watch to the Armani fitted suit, the cologne even, if one was keen enough to notice. So of course, Shaw could pinpoint those things and find him interesting, that opened up a chance for him to worm his way in. 

Shaw shook his hand with obvious interest.  "Ah, a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Eisenhardt. Is that a German accent I detect in your voice? Did business with the Germans once, they didn't disappoint." He was about to say more, when the young  man interjected, speaking wistfully, "Seems like you didn't get lost after all."

"You know each other?” It was Shaw’s turn to speak.

"Hardly," the kid replied, finishing his drink. "Mr Eisenhardt was looking for you earlier, I say he's very eager to talk business when this is clearly a social event." 

Alibis were almost much more important than the criminals themselves because they could either make a case or break it, depending on the information they gave them. Another skill you had to have as a spy is predictability and reading someone's body language is interesting to see. Not everyone worked the same and some gave off certain impressions when they meant otherwise but that's when he gave a thorough inspection of other parts of their bodies. 

With every time the kid spoke, he gathered something else about him, his subtle staring gave him a very vivid perspective of what he was working with. In better lighting, he could see so much more of him, his hair was glistening, there was a healthy shine to it and it looked so full and fluffy that he just wanted to run his fingers through it. For someone who's young, he had very clear skin, a prominent Adam's apple, his collarbones made a slight appearance if his material tugged the right way and his neck was so accessible, he wanted to ravish it for some reason. His eyes were still dull but they were beautiful regardless and there was a rim around them of hues of grey and they were slightly bloodshot. Maybe he was in his twenties, he couldn't be in his thirties, there was no way. If he was, he aged very, very gracefully. "What better way than to talk business than in a relaxed environment over some drinks and good company?"

From what he could see, the kid's eyes were searching, not fixed on one position and eyeing him in a way that screamed engrossment in ways that are more than friendly. There was enough evidence on Shaw that entailed that he  _basked_ in getting eulogized. That's a weakness, never a virtue. Sure there are other characteristics backing you up from falling to people's tactics but with someone as cunning as Erik, you had to keep your distance and in this situation more so because he wasn't doing it to genuinely praise anyone.

"I'm sorry I'm just so starstruck right now, it's such a pleasure to finally see you in person." On the inside, he was literally crumpling up into a ball, cringing his skin off his body like a snake going through moulting. 

That seemed to win Shaw over because he said, "Wel, I'm always eager to make new friendships. I dare say, friends are better than family these days. Every one of us needs a solid back to lean on in days of torment, but luckily I have Charles," he took the opportunity to boast. I tell myself I'm lucky every day for having a beauty like him for my own. Just look at him, wouldn't you want him, too?" A chuckle. "Look all you want, but no touching." 

Charles. What a sophisticated name. It even sounded rich. Now he had another piece of information. A name. That could take him a lot more other places and he could run a background on him as well and get to know more about him. It shouldn't be that hard with social media involved. "Depends on what kind of family you have and what kind of friends, you live and you learn." It seemed he was being played like a fiddle, despite being in control of the whole situation. Shaw must think he's so smug, so entitled, he has it all. A trophy boyfriend, money, class, intelligence and he was obviously a very powerful individual, yet this young man was working him in his own way without Sebastian even noticing it. That pretty body must be so deprived of mind-blowing sex. Guess people really _can't_ have it all. The thought alone made him laugh but he tried to suppress it, playing it off as just him being elated. "I'm not interested in men but if I were, I would say that he's quite desirable."

They weren't even paying attention to Charles, and he should have. Because a second later, Charles did something unexpected. He stood on his tiptoes and kissed Shaw. Intriguing usage of public displays of affection, it seemed he was so eager to show off to him that they were a lovely couple that he was willing to torture himself by kissing him for long enough that a few people began to stare. These two must feed off of the attention they were given. What a life. Did real love even exist anymore? In his field of work, he saw so many women and men wanting to kill their partners, cheating on them and doing all sorts of other horrible crap to them that he just began to doubt it.

It was funny, he was very analytic of things and it was either that this guy wanted him to be jealous because he had someone wealthy or else because this brunet wanted to fuck him and that's just honestly hilarious. The way some people go about things is just amusing to him. Each of them are an experiment to him - without the added torment that goes behind it, he just observes them in their natural habitat. It could be that he's simply showing off how close he is to Shaw, and sort of rubbing it in his face that he was with him and not he himself - since he'd expressed that he was  _such a big fan_. Right. If he could strangle him, he would.

"I heard business is booming, Dr. Shaw." He rose a brow and cleared his throat. 

 

 

Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see the expression on Charles' face begin to show boredness and it was only a matter of seconds before the young man turned to shake his hand, saying, "It was a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Eisenhardt."

"Young partners," Sebastian shook his head as he stared at Charles' disappearing figure. "It's a privilege, let me tell you. But for the love of the Lord, they can't stand a serious conversation. My Charles is different though, he's got a brilliant mind of his own. He was an Oxford junior when I met him, incredibly clever, he is, but university just didn't agree with him." Then he seemed to change the subject too suddenly, "But back to business, I remember now, Erich Eisenhardt was your uncle, correct? He was interested in medicine."

But Erik didn't feel like letting it go. "I can tell, he's got quite the extraordinary grammar for a man his age. You could tell he's sophisticated." Did no one really spot how miserable he was? Or did they and decide not to say anything about it? Working through it, he decided to make a proposal to Shaw, which wasn't quite the deal he was thinking of striking up but he just noted the suspicion in it and decided to confront him about it. "You're a neurologist, you're aware of the importance of school, why don't you enforce it on him? You don't want him to mooch off of you, do you? You want him to be independent, make his own money, no? Besides, if you're both working, you can make twice the money and you can support your research far more." Abuse took many forms. Sometimes it didn't show, many times, actually, so he couldn't say Charles wasn't being abused because he may as well be and he couldn't know it. "You're a grown man, Shaw, you know school is important."

Shaw waved his hands dismissively. "He has everything he ever needs. Besides, if you ever ask him I'm sure he'll tell you he dropped out himself."

Leaving those chambers of his mind unexplored could prove equally as lethal. Without practice, one could actually do more harm than good, well, most of the time that's the case. Being ignorant can lead to many disasters. 

You could only keep people in the dark for so long and when they realize they have been duped, they'll want their revenge. Although, something told him that Charles was fully aware of what Shaw was doing to him, the situation they were in. Perhaps the doctor has tried to shield him from that but using his words, he's got a brilliant mind of his own. So, of course, it's only natural that he figured it all out. There are so many people who marry for the sole purpose of unifying two wealthy families and strengthening the force in between them. Wealth breeds wealth, right? That could be their rationale. Without even getting too deep into it he uncovered so much valuable information. That's what an efficient spy does. To Shaw, it's just normal conversation, in his case, he's absorbing every little thing he's being told.

Alright. So, Shaw is definitely a controlling man. A young man who wanted to pursue school but dropped out is just suspicious. That could have been the issue, Shaw didn't want him to become independent, he wanted him to be reliant on him in the event that he needed something. So far, he'd observed him down about four glasses of champagne and he smoked a cigarette. Sure, he had a naturally small frame but he could tell that he was malnourished, ill. That was a form of depression, he could tell from the way his eyes shifted and just his demeanor. Erik could see through the bullshit. Usually, couples were more bubbly around each other and the embraces and kisses looked so forced.

Neither of them was a good actor. At least not Charles. It could have been a business deal, perhaps he gained some profit from Brian Xavier's company. Sure, he's dead but his company is still thriving under the hands of his associate Marko. That was all over the news, his death and Marko being _ever so kind_ to take the company in his hands. If something happened to Charles he would reap the benefits because he was his husband. There was just so much to this that he'd concluded. Being partners and being married were two very different things. Taking Charles' awareness and everything into consideration, young people are still easier to manipulate despite it all. That's obviously a reason, another one could simply be that he's hot.

Even if the youngster had flare, was posh, and perhaps seemed a bit upbeat around him, he could tell he was timid and when you were being threatened, even the most composed people could crumble. _I'm sure he'll tell you he dropped out himself_. Sure, he would, but were they really his words or did Shaw tell him to say that followed by a threat that if he didn't he'd hurt him or those close to him. Being a part of the Xavier family was another clue. For now, he had to store all of that and see how Charles and Sebastian interact for the rest of the evening. It was hard to spot abuse but he felt like he was getting increasingly better at it.

Maybe he'd find something else, something the CIA didn't hope to find but it was just as relevant. 

X X X X X

When it was time for dinner, Erik made sure to find a seat next to Charles. 

After some time he enjoyed some of the delicacies that were represented onto a plate for him, meals that his mother could probably recreate and improve but they definitely warmed him up and made him very pleased and gratified with what he'd consumed. For the most part, it was all kosher, and if it wasn't he would politely reject it with the excuse that he didn't like pork, as he didn't want to give too much away. As time passed on, they enjoyed some more champagne and he let out one of his chuckles, not being a very smiley person but he could manage that much when it came to emotion. Not too shortly after, he set his leg aside towards Charles' starting to rub his foot against his calf and he stared down at him, his fingertips hovering over towards his thigh, lingering there for a second as he directed his attention back to Shaw who was still distracted. He could hear Charles' quiet gasp, and didn't need to redirect his attention back to the young man to see he was visibly aroused. 

Perfect. When that finally passed and he teased him a bit, he decided to excuse himself from the table. 

Of course, he asked for directions to the nearest bathroom and when given to him, he patted Shaw on the shoulder and while he did that he stared up menacingly through his lashes up at Charles, tension rising in between them, you could almost cut through it. Soon enough, he left towards the bathroom and when he made it there he actually did use the bathroom, then he went outside where he washed his hands and combed his fingers through his hair, fixed up his suit to make sure everything was in order, although something told him it was about to get messed up again. Oh boy, what a life. Sure enough, he heard footsteps approaching steadily but he was disappointed to find that it was another guest from the dinner party but he still had hope that he would follow. Instead, he waited outside of the bathroom and retrieved his phone and searched through his contacts to find Moira, _'I found a couple of things, I'll call you later. The night isn't over yet and something interesting may surface.'_

Not even five minutes later, he heard more footsteps. This time, Charles' small frame appeared. He pushed through the room and closed the door, "We haven't much time. Just be quick," he said curtly, after making sure it really was shut.

The guest bedroom was lavish, he could only imagine what their personal bedroom looked like. That would give him many DNA samples, evidence, equipment he can dust and just snoop around in general. If he asked it would be too suspicious so he would have to come back here again and get a general map of the area and then one day he can strike and see where it led him.

Finding himself locked in this room with a very handsome man, he couldn't help but ensure the locks were properly done himself using his mutation and then he lowered himself and started kissing him. As soon as their lips touched, it wasn't that sparks flew and he saw rainbows but it definitely stirred something inside him. There was something about him that to Erik was just the embodiment of lust in its purest form. "I'm sure I won't have any trouble with a man like yourself," he whispered, then hurriedly spun him around and pressed him up against the wall, starting to shift his length in the middle of his ass, reaching down in between his thighs to start caressing his length as well, reaching down for his ear as he gradually kissed around it and then down towards his neck, flushing himself against him fully. From there, he felt the pucker of his cheeks start welcoming him in, thought the material was somewhat restricting the feeling, it just made him chase it even more. The room was getting warmer, and he removed his jacket and started undressing, removing Charles' trousers as well and his boxers before he dropped down to his knees and started eating him out, pleased to find that he was fully shaved and very clean. At times he would tease him by introducing his tongue to other areas, like his perineum and even his balls. A pretty man like Charles certainly deserved all of the attention, and he would make it so that he doesn't leave unsatisfied. Rubbing himself against him with erratic movements, Charles sighed contently, his lips parted and his jaw slacked as more sweat accumulated on his forehead. The room was silent save for their mingled breaths, and the only light was coming from the dresser on the bedside table. 

Erik kept staring up at him, watching all of that tight skin constrict as he bent at the waist and twisted to the side, showing off more of that gorgeous, chiseled face, the only lamp in the room casting shadows over his being, the way he was jittering were telltale signs that his body didn't know how to transfer the sheer rapture his being was going through. As a matter of fact, upon closer inspection, he noticed that Charles had gotten goosebumps. Even the way he had shriveled in size - if even possible from how short he already was - from the way he had tightened and curled in on himself from his tongue working meticulously around his puckered hole, his steady hands shifting from the swells of his ass up to his shoulder blades, reaching for his arms and then pinning them against the male's back and shortly thereafter he affixed him to the wall and spread his legs wider, going down to suck on his balls from behind. When he did that and went to turn his head to reach up to his cock, he felt something spray on his face and he had to say that was the first time he jolted when someone came on his face. It was just so unexpected. Erik grinned, letting out a soft puff that sounded like a chuckle. Happily complying, he braced his tongue around the head of Charles' cock, then he gave him a couple of sucks to ride out his climax. Alright, this kid was either really deprived of sex or this Shaw guy was shit in bed or else, he was just that good. It was definitely an ego boost, he wasn't going to lie. This is another thing. Women, men, get angry when their partner comes too fast - alright, it can be a turn off if you're trying to get it on, especially if you've been trying to find time to do it in your busy lives but to him, it's flattering. 

"I'm -- I'm sorry," Charles began to say and Erik gently bit at his thigh which caused the other to shut up. "It's all right," Erik reassured him. 

That seemed to calm his worries, then he gave himself a minute to catch his breath before kneeling down beside Erik, extending his hand to wipe some of the semen and grazed Erik's lips with it, tentatively pushing his thumb inside. "I want you to do that to me. I want you to fuck me. Hard. And don't worry, I can see that look in your eye, I won't break. Then you'd never have to see me again if you don't want to."

It was a tempting offer. Too tempting. 

When the thumb was pressed inside he gave it a soft suck without even meaning to, and halfway through realizing he just grinned at himself. "Mm," he hummed as if thinking, though he'd already made his decision. Clad in only his boxers, Erik hovered over him, wiping off the come with his fingers and licking it off, "I bet you love seeing me like this, covered in your spunk, so ready to comply with your demands," he chuckled, whispering in his ear at this point. Giving him a moment, he soon pushed him down on the carpeting which was relatively soft and he spread his legs again and shifted in between them, relaxing on top of him. Then he took two fingers, soaked them in his own saliva and pushed them in Charles' entrance, starting to pump them inside him as he stared down at him. Charles bit his lip and threw his head back, moaning. "Is this what you want?" he supported Charles' head with his forearm but reached up from behind to aggressively grab his hair, yanking his head back as he inched down to lick his throat. His skin was just so... beautiful. He didn't want to leave an inch untouched, it would be a shame. 

Charles squealed. "For Christ's sake, stop teasing and just—ngh, just get on with it. Oh god," When the third finger was added, he bit his lip, lifting his head slightly before he let it drop back on Erik's arm along with the last bit of his resolve. It was no secret that he had gotten hard again, though this time more slowly because his cock was just recovering from the first time. Charles looked at him with a look of utter bliss, a state of tranquillity which you did not want to be shaken out of, and he held onto Erik tighter, pushing his boxers down. "Now. I want you inside me, please, hold me or—fuck, please?" It still felt strange asking that, and perhaps there was a hint of shame in his voice but now that it was out he couldn't help but sigh out of relief. Charles stared at him, his eyes wide as he reduced his request to a solemn plea. Fuck, how could he be so beautiful?

 

 

The begs made Erik furrow his brows in satisfaction, "Come on, tell me what you want," he murmured, his husky voice coming to a soft grunt, his fringe cascaded over his forehead and he went down to press their lips together again feverishly, thrusting them harder and deeper, knowing he could get him to climax again just like this but he didn't want to.

Moving down to his neck, he left a small bruise and then went down to his collarbones, biting down gently and then taking his nipples into his mouth, loving the pinkness they harboured. With Charles reaching for his boxers, he decided to start forcing them down himself, thrashing around to get them off. Eventually, they reached his mid-thigh and his cock sprung out, fully erect and alert. Erik laughed again at his request, "Sure, I'll hold you."

As soon as he said that he went and searched around in the drawers and by a struck of luck he found some lube, and he pumped some of the thick liquid on his cock and some on his fingers. While up there, he got a good view of the flushed man underneath him, from his ears, down to his cock, he was covered in the pink tint, it was so stunning, especially in contrast with his pale skin. His thighs had fading fingerprints on them from where he might have grabbed him a bit too hard. Upon glancing up, he saw himself in the mirror and he noted how even he was flushed and he then approached Charles, still standing, and then he sat down on his chest, reaching back to wipe the lube on the brunet's hole, and he lightly ghosted his cock over his lips, "You're really beautiful, in case no one's ever told you," which he doubted it but hey.

He slid down and went in between his thighs again, slowly pushing himself in, letting out a pant, "F-Fuck," he whispered, tossing his head back and then he laid himself down against him and as promised, he held him, wrapped his arms around him and propped him up a bit. It was incredible, he couldn't describe the feeling, he felt his cock start to pulsate, his body was heating up even more so upon the initial contact and he got shivers, he already felt so close to reaching his orgasm. There wasn't a single breeze in the room, everything felt so hot and it was visible from the droplets on his forehead. Erik's jaw dropped as his eyes scrunched closed, his hand reaching to tousle in the back of Charles' head, threading through his hair, causing some strands to come in between them, "A-Ah, a-mmn," he grunted. Then he stared down at the other, his eyes almost brightening right before his eyes which was funny because his pupils had dilated significantly but they were definitely much clearer than when he first stared into them.

His lips were dark before but now they were almost a neon cherry, his eyes and lips were enough to illuminate the room on their own. He could see the bliss in his eyes, how the corner of his lip would quirk up into a smile sometimes, showing off those pearly whites. All in all, it was a hell of a view. If he could map every body part of his, he would. He spotted even a couple of freckles on his chest, beauty spots, it was like a gold mine of genetic beauty. To him, it was perfection but everyone has their idea of perfection; his was Charles. Their bodies working together was like a combined force, with each thrust he gave, he ignited a spark, their flesh was tender and he could feel Charles' pressing up against him, his warmth radiating off of him, causing him to tense up. 

"Pull on my hair," Charles said, his voice, commanding. "Hard, I don't care. And finish inside me, mm, but I want some on my face, too." A grunt, and he adjusted himself to Erik's rhythm. "I want it inside my mouth. Mark me, just make me feel dirty." He gripped Erik's shoulder with one hand, his other disappearing into his hair and tugging forcefully, wanting to edge a reaction out of him. "Come on."

"Do you want me, baby?" Was what first came out as he parted his lips, the sensuality of the situation mingling with the depth of his thrusts. Grinning at the orders, he started to thrust deeper, moaning out in pleasure. Once their bodies made contact, he could start to hear the slapping of skin and he reached back to grab the side of the brunet's thigh. Then he gradually moved his hands beneath his back, pulling him up so he was sitting on top of him and he let out a grunt as he shuffled on his knees and flushed the other's back against the wall. Reaching to cup his cheek, he started passionately kissing him, jarring his hips and his cock followed as he slowly yanked himself back and thrust back up.

From there he moved to his neck, then back up to bite his lower lip, lowering himself to pant against his ear, "Do you like feeling my cock inside you?" As asked of him, he reached for the strands of his hair and tugged it, marking his collarbones, placing a hand on his ass and giving him a rough smack before he brought them up and he stood on his feet and for a couple of moments he thrust slowly but hard into him, crossing his hands and placing them on each ass cheek, spreading them so he could get a better angle, "You sound so sexy," he grunted. Charles, well, Charles was barely coherent anymore and Erik loved that.

The tug at his hair brought another grin out of him and from his slow thrusts he built them up into hard, fast ones, staring up at him - since from this angle Charles was slightly taller, especially considering he's bouncing on his cock due to the force behind the thrust. Under all that heat, passion, arousal, he could damn well say that this was the best kind of sex he'd ever had. It was spontaneous and his body had goosebumps all over. At times Charles' eyes would fall shut and he was definitely a talker, he just looked so good, with his hair flopping around nonsensically, everything else piecing together. Eventually, he moved them onto the bed, starting to kiss Charles' foot, then going down his calf, towards his thigh, but he couldn't reach that far down from him still being inside him. Then he spread the man's arms and he trailed his fingertips over them, staring down at him predatorily.

Still exploring more, he kept him down and slipped his hands down his body, reaching his hips and starting to massage them while still maintaining the eye contact. In a moment's time, he pinned him down by his wrists, putting them up over his head and then he pulled out of him and flipped him over, giving him a couple of spanks before he got up on his knees on the bed, shoving him down but he pulled his ass up and then he sank back into him. Erik then went down to flush his chest against the young man's back, starting off slow again as he started to build it up, panting against his ear, moaning and groaning, covering the brunet's hands with his own, his balls smacking up against him once he got into the rhythm of things again. "A-Ah, fuck, Charles, God." He scrunched his toes up and straightened his back out again, reaching for his hair, yanking it and grabbing a hold of his hips, his fingers starting to dig into it.

"C'mon, darling. I want to taste you so bad," Charles thrust downwards to meet Erik's jerks halfway. They were panting harshly now, and it didn't take a genius to guess that they were both so close. After a beat, Charles grinned and lightly patted his cheek. "Come on, baby, I want to be your good boy."

Something awakened in him as he heard  _good boy_. Everything was closing in on him, he grabbed both of Charles' ass cheeks, parting them lightly and he got a fantastic view of his cock going in and out of his partner for the night. Without too much effort, he dropped and ate him out for a few moments to focus on his pleasure again and then he spread his legs and licked up his length and sucked on his balls for a second. Sinking back into him, this time he just went berserk. Both of Erik's hand went up to his own face as he wiped down his face and tucked his fringe back again. "Wanna be inside your ass all night. Wish this could have lasted longer." They did have to be quick, though, Charles had prompted that in the beginning. The accent was really starting to affect him. Even his own was shimmering through, in a way that he never thought it would become evident.

It wasn't long that he moaned out in an elongated manner, his head tipping back as he spilled his come inside Charles and quickly he pulled out, held the tip of his cock and shifted clumsily towards Charles. He pushed him on his back again where he'd been on his chest and he spilled the rest on his face, rubbing himself till the very last drop. After rubbing his cock against the telepath's lips for a second he straddled his lap and braced himself on Charles' chest and started to shift his lower half to and fro, using all of his techniques to bring him to the ultimate orgasm. Deciding to try something out, he placed his hand on the younger man's neck, starting to kiss and devour his lips again, his personal orgasm having wracked his body and now he meant to do the same to this magnificent being underneath him. 

"Oh my god," Charles groaned under his breath, gripping the sheets tightly as his orgasm ripped through him, shaking him thoroughly. He sprayed all over Erik's chest, the hot liquid settling on it. His chest rose and fell heavily as he stared away though not deliberately, he was just so winded his vision was still weak. Still aware of the come on his face, Charles had the courtesy to grin, reaching over to wipe it away and then, he licked his fingers. He licked himself clean, dipping his fingers over his chin and the corners of his lips and enclosing his lips on them. He grinned wickedly and flipped them over, straddling his hips before he bent down and took his cock into his mouth, determined to wring out the last of his come into Charles' mouth. "This is what I meant when I said you shouldn't be spending a night like this having boring conversations with old men."

The last-minute sucking caught him off guard and he found himself arched as he pressed up into him, letting out a few pants, his body writhing in agony, almost, as that pleasure started to turn into pain from the oversensitivity. However, the other seemed to realize he'd reached his peak and left his cock alone. It didn't matter if he was thoroughly satisfied, he still wanted to mess around and touch him, which was how he came to slither his fingers into his hair and just start to gently grab, reaching in between the male's legs to evoke a few more moans out of him, having loved the way his fast twisted as he orgasmed and just the sudden flare from a soft pink to a dark red just spreading across his face and chest. Just the bliss, you couldn't fake something like that, the way he'd gasped and his body shook and it seemed as if he didn't know what to do or how to handle it, it was so blissful for the both of them to experience. Erik was a very passionate man and he found himself harmonizing with Charles' body and he kissed him back with fervour, all open-mouthed kisses, branching out into a heated make-out session as he craved more of him but he knew they didn't have the time and he was probably gone for too long already.

"This is definitely much better," he admitted, not having wanted to but it was impossible to not say anything. Soon enough - after some discreet cuddling - he propped himself up and off the bed and looked for something to clean himself up, eventually finding a couple of sanitary wipes in the drawer and he freshened himself up before he started getting dressed in front of the mirror, making sure he looked presentable and untouched despite the marvelous glow he had on his face. When he finished combing his hair to the side he glanced over at the man on the bed and wondered what else he could say to him but there was nothing else to be said.

"It was a pleasure but I have to get back to the event." Then he went and perched over him, kissing him again, touching in between his thighs one final time, squeezing the area gently before he left a few more kisses down his neck. Pulling back, he grinned as he heard Charles utter a sound of protest and went for the door. 

"How did you know my name? I never told you."

Erik looked back, wanting to retain an element of mystery but in all reality, it was Shaw who had told him. Winking, he said, "Goodbye, Charles. I heard warm baths work well for a sore ass." As he said that, he popped his collar up before straightening out his lapels and shutting the door. 


End file.
